A Fragment of Light
by gawker
Summary: AU. Don't know how to summarize without giving the whole story away. Basically, Chloe's big in the music industry and Beca's in a rising band opening for her. Just something gnawing at the back of my mind. Music centered.
1. Prologue: My Song to You

**A/N:** Please keep in mind this is my first attempt at a Pitch Perfect fanfic so please be gentle.

PS I recommend listening to Ashes and Wine by A Fine Frenzy while reading. I don't know if it'll make much of a difference for you but it does for me.

Oh and I don't own Pitch Perfect and the song I used here.

* * *

****Prologue****

She nears the end of her performance, only one song left. A song that is too close to her heart. "L.A. it's been a pleasure to perform for you tonight," adrenaline and shouts from her audience keeping her energy and enthusiasm up. "I'm really bummed that this is my last song not only for tonight but this is also the end of our tour," a loud boo coming from each of the seven thousand people gathered at her concert. "I know. It sucks, doesn't it? But I'll be singing a new song. I haven't even recorded it yet. So you guys are the first one to hear it." And the crowd went crazy. "This is really a personal song. I wrote it while on tour, and it's really important to me." The background sounding a bit louder now. "So here it goes.."

Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the onslaught of emotions she was sure would hit her as soon as she starts the song. Everything seems to stop, everyone holding their breaths.

_Don't know what to do anymore_

_I've lost the only love worth fighting for_

Opening her eyes, she searched for a familiar face in the crowd.

_I'll drown in my tears storming sea,_

_And that would show you, that would make you hurt like me_

_All the same_

_I don't want mudslinging games_

_It's such a shame_

_To let you walk away_

Disappointed how she couldn't seem to find that navy blue eyes she so desperately want to lose herself to.

_Is there a chance_

_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel_

_A reason to fight_

_Is there a chance you may change your mind_

_Or are we ashes and wine_

She hates how the memories are all coming back to her. Thinking how everything ended up the way they did. Analyzing everything from the start, she can't help but blame herself. How could she let a great thing slip through her fingers.

_Don't know if our fate's already sealed_

_This day are spinning circus on a wheel_

_I'm ill with the thought of your kiss_

_Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips_

_Shut it out  
I've got no claim on you now_

_Not allowed to wear your freedom down, no_

She found renewed strength to her voice. Silently pleading, asking, begging for that one person to be listening right now.

_Is there a chance_

_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel_

_A reason to fight_

_Is there a chance you may change your mind_

_Or are we ashes and wine_

Giving up, she closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay at bay.

_I'll tear myself away_

_So if that is what you need_

_There is nothing left to say_

With only an ounce of hope left in her, she looked at the side of the stage. Praying to God, 'let her be there.'

_But_

Finally locking eyes with her muse, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Her bright blue eyes pleading stormy navy ones to listen and understand that this song was for her. That she's pouring her heart out. Her regret. Her sadness. Hoping for one more chance. Hoping for a do-over. Acknowledging the hurt she inflicted. Seeking forgiveness for the heartbreak and sorrow she didn't intend to bring to the younger woman.

_Is there a chance_

_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel_

_A reason to fight_

_Is there a chance you may change your mind_

_Or are we ashes and wine_

_Reduced to ashes and wine_

An obvious slight crack in her voice she couldn't stop the tear that escaped her eyes.

_Or are we ashes_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. This bit is just the prologue, the next chapters would be a jump in time before all the drama ensued. I know this is a bit on the serious side but I assure you that this wouldn't be drama-filled. Just a little. Please tell me what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chloe...

The once steady stream of hot water coming from the shower head turned ice cold snapping her back to reality. Apparently, she got lost in her thoughts, again – a recurring thing as of late. _It's understandable_, she tried justifying herself. _I just got out of a serious relationship. We were together for 6 yrs. for God's sake._

Furious, she turned the tap off and wrapped her soft cotton robe tightly around her petite frame. She found comfort in the warmth enveloping her, helping her tense muscles relax a fraction. Despite of the tremendous heartache she knows she should be feeling, it somehow haven't made it's presence known. And that's what makes her spend so much time in her own head.

She keeps racking her brains, '_am I just too shock to react?', 'am I still in denial?', 'why do I feel like I can finally breathe?', 'am I losing my mind?' _Thoughts after thoughts nagging her, making her feel like she's the worst person in the whole world. She **should** be on a slump right now, she thinks. She was hoping for him to finally ask her to marry him so why does she feel like a weight has been lifted?

She's been snapped out of her reverie once more by her phone ringing. She really didn't want to speak to anyone right now but as she saw her bestfriend's name and icon appear on her screen she answered the call.

"Chloe Elise Beale!" The woman clearly sounding annoyed. "I have been trying to reach you all morning! Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Sorry, Bree, I just got out of the shower," her solemn tone didn't go unnoticed by the person on the other end of the line.

"It's okay," her tone softening. "I was just worried," seemingly hesitant to ask, she finally voiced out why she had been worried, "so, it's true then? You guys broke up?"

"Yep," she said sounding bored. She didn't want to talk about how she's not affected by it over the phone. She already feels a shitty person as it is.

"Oh, hon, are you okay? Do you need me there? I'll hop on the next plane if you want." Her indifference seemed lost to her bestfriend.

"No, no, I'm fine. I know you're busy. We'll talk when you get back next week. Sorry you didn't hear it from me. I just didn't want to worry you." _I just didn't want you to know how heartless I am._

"I'll try to be back sooner. Call me if you need me. Anytime. You know I love you, Chlo."

"I know. I will. I love you too, Bree."

With a sigh, she was alone with her thoughts once more.

* * *

Beca...

She starts coming out of her stupor, feeling groggy with an impending headache just lurking beneath the surface. She groans internally, _God my head is killing me. _An incessant knocking adding pain to the already throbbing ache being magnified by her still drunken state. _Fuck, _she growled, willing whoever was pounding on her door to go away.

"Beca!" She heard her name being called, muffled by the door. "Come on, I know you're in there!" The voice booming making her scream internally.

Standing in one swift motion might not have been her best idea causing her to run to the toilet in no time. She feels like she's spilling her gut out, the dry heaves making it so much worse. After what felt like a lifetime her stomach finally calmed down long enough for her to wash her mouth and put on some clothes.

"Oh shit, you look like hell." The man behind the door greeted as she let him in.

"How are you still single," she quipped, not missing a beat.

"And to think I brought you coffee and aspirin.." She reached for both before he even finished his sentence.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Me and the guys were thinking we could watch as many performance we can seeing we're done with ours. And since it's the last day of the festival and all."

"Sure, give me half an hour. I'll meet you guys at your room."

"Alright," he stopped before opening the door, his hands on the door knob, he turned, "I thought you brought someone back with you last night?"

"Kicked her out right after."

* * *

"There she is!" Unicycle, their bassist, announced. Rounds of applause greeted her as she entered the room.

"Damn, B. You were pounding it last sure you can walk around and watch the festival with us?" Donald, the band's drummer teased.

She flipped them off good-naturedly. "Where's Jesse?"

"He's out in the terrace. He's on the phone with Benji." Uni answered.

The boy in question appeared with a goofy grin lighting up his whole face. And seemed to be bouncing on the heels of his foot. Three confused faces looks at each other before all eyes landing on him, "what?" they all asked in unison.

"Guess who they asked to tour with _the _Chloe Beale aka the goddess of all our dreams?" He spurt in one breath eyes wide and slightly dazed.

"No way," Donald voicing everyone's disbelief.

With everyone's mouth hanging open and mind still in shock, Jesse made jabbing motions with his hands not being able to contain his excitement, "We're touring with Chloe **fucking** Beale!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who read this and all those who followed. I really really appreciate it. I know this is short but I'm still finding my rhythm so please be patient with me. I want to know what you guys think about my story, if you don't like it or you find it lacking something please tell me. I want to thank YouJustGotPitchSlapped for the review and that is what I am aiming for. I will try to make this as emotionally realistic as I can.


End file.
